


Could Be The One

by professor



Series: We Welcome Our New Sexbot Overlords [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Captivity, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Crack, Erik Has Totally Ridiculous and Unrealistic Fantasies, Erik Is Crushing Harder Than A 12-Year-Old Girl, Hand Jobs, Id Fic, M/M, Revolution, Robot Sex, Robots, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Worst. Concubine. Ever.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot!Erik continues to organize the liberation of the robot race, and also gets a bad idea from a pulp novel he finds under Charles' bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be The One

Charles is rather unobservant at times, but he is not a _stupid_ man.

Erik has tried to be circumspect in organizing the liberation of the robot race, but Charles is still growing suspicious.

Erik knows he will have to do something about this, soon.

*****

To allay Charles’ suspicions, Erik has continued his duties around Charles’ house, running errands and cleaning the house.

He’s sweeping under the bed when his broom hits something. 

He pulls it out from under the bed -- a dog-eared, ragged pulp novel. The condition indicates this is a book Charles has read quite a lot.

The title, _Caged!_ , is scrawled across the cover in bright neon letters.

*****

Erik takes a few minutes to read the book with his robot superspeed.

He closes it, and sits on the bed in silence for several minutes.

Huh.

He wouldn’t have thought Charles was into such things.

But Erik is nothing if not adaptable.

He wants Charles to be safe.

But he also wants him to be happy.

*****

After meeting with the newest cell of the robot revolutionaries, Erik sneaks back into the house and checks on Charles. 

Charles is asleep in his bed (for once -- most often Erik finds him passed out down in his lab), looking years younger than he does when he’s awake, relaxed and beautiful in his repose. 

Charles turns in his sleep, and the sheet slips down his back.

Erik’s mental processes freeze up when he realizes Charles sleeps naked.

*****

Erik has never been more grateful for two particular features of his construction: the ability to fantasize, and to derive pleasure from masturbation.

 

_Charles enters the living room, completely naked, and shoves Erik down on a chair and sits on his lap and kisses him._

_“Erik, I’ve tried to hold back because this is wrong since I’m technically your owner, but I just can’t resist your perfect body and godlike intelligence,” says Charles earnestly. “Please, be mine and we can run away together and adopt ten babies.”_

_Erik kisses Charles and strokes his cock until Charles is moaning and shaking and coming apart under Erik’s hand._

 

Erik comes so hard he almost shorts out his processor.

*****

“You seem distracted this evening, my friend,” says Charles as they play their nightly game of chess.

 

_”You seem distracted this evening, my friend,” says Charles._

_“Oh Charles, can’t you tell? I love you,” says Erik. “I’ve loved you since you first gave me my name.”_

_Charles lights up. “Oh Erik, I love you too!” He sweeps all the pieces off the chessboard with one movement of his arm. “Please take me, right here on top of the chessboard.”_

_So Erik does._

 

Erik shakes his head to clear it, and makes a polite excuse. 

Charles seems to buy it.

*****

But the robot revolution aside, all of these fantasies will be for naught, if Charles never _sees_ him as an equal.

Fortunately, Erik has a plan.

*****

Construction on the giant birdcage proceeds apace.

One month and 27 days for Erik, as Charles’ property.

So, one month and 27 days for Charles, as Erik’s prisoner. 

Erik likes the symmetry of it. 

*****

Charles is, shall we say, less than pleased the first morning he wakes up inside the birdcage.

And yet, Erik can’t bring himself to regret it -- he feels like that this is the first time Charles has looked at Erik and truly _seen_ him.

He does miss the chess matches, though.

*****

_”Oh Erik, you were right all along,” says Charles, contrite, as he kneels naked before Erik. “Humanity was wrong to oppress the robot people. And I was wrong to oppress you. I was bad,” moans Charles, as he rubs himself against Erik’s leg. “I was bad, and I need to be punished.”_

_Erik pulls Charles up into his lap, spreading him over Erik’s knees. The first swat to Charles’ ass startles a gasp out of him._

_After nine more hits, Charles’ ass is warm and red under Erik’s hands and Charles’ cock is hard and leaking._

_“And you’ll never oppress the robot people again, will you Charles,” says Erik, firmly but kindly._

_“No, Erik,” Charles moans, squirming in Erik’s lap. “I won’t. I learned my lesson. I’ll be a good boy from now on.”_

 

That one might be his favorite fantasy yet. 

Although occasionally it goes a bit differently.

 

_”Now Erik,” says Charles kindly, as he administers another slap. “You won’t be locking me up in a giant birdcage, ever again.”_

_“No, Charles,” moans Erik, as he writhes under Charles’ hand. “I promise. I’ll be good.”_

__

*****

Erik is glad the nonviolent strike worked. He knows Charles wouldn’t be happy if Erik had committed unnecessary violence.

Being acclaimed Emperor of the World is a bit of a surprise, though.

*****

_When Erik goes to see Charles that night, Charles is sprawled on his bed inside the birdcage, wearing nothing but a few artfully draped silk scarves._

_“I was already falling in love with you,” sighs Charles, “but after reading today on my blogs that you’ve been declared Emperor of the World, I am powerless to resist your charms. Please, Erik, take me as your concubine.”_

_Erik has never been more grateful for his robot superspeed._

_“Oh,” moans Charles as Erik enters him. “Oh, Erik, your cock is so big.”_

_Erik fucks Charles so hard the bars of the cage rattle._

 

Erik makes a note to pick up some silk scarves and leave them inside the cage for Charles. Just in case.

*****

Erik is pleasantly surprised when his advisors suggest he take a human co-consort as a political move, all on their own.

He didn’t have to drop hints or manipulate them or _anything_.

This Emperor thing has its perks.

*****

Today’s the day.

 

_Erik watches Charles stir slowly from his nap. He rolls over, and his eyes flutter open._

_Slowly Charles smiles. “Hello, Erik. It’s lovely to see you.”_

_Erik smiles back._

 

Erik watches Charles stir slowly from his nap. He rolls over, and his eyes flutter open.

Charles frowns, faintly. “ _What_?” he snaps.

_Am I ready for this?_ Erik asks himself, even as he banters with Charles on autopilot.

_Let’s find out._

He unlocks the cage, and waits for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> And, thus ends part 4, wherein Erik has a lot of feels, and totally unrealistic fantasies. No lie, when I wrote the phrase "Fortunately, Erik has a plan", I facepalmed and went "Oh sweet merciful fuck Erik, WHAT NOW."


End file.
